


Love is a very dangerous thing

by deadp0et



Category: Shevine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadp0et/pseuds/deadp0et





	1. Chapter 1

"Shay, get up! You're going to be late for school!" Adam yelled upstairs.

"Chill, Dad. We have another 30 minutes. I'll be fine." Shay countered back.

"Cheyenne Rae if you do not get down here right now I will ground you."

Adam heard a grunt as his daughter came trotting downstairs in shorts, and a tank top. "Why must you be so..pushy?" She smiled as she took the apple out of her Dad's hand and took a bite out of it. "Oh, you need to sign this." Her voice was muffled from the food in her mouth.

Adam shot her a slight scowl before taking the paper. "What's it for?" He looked it over, and then looked to his daughter. "Oh, hell no. There's no way I'm letting you go on this trip."

She gave him a look of shock. "But, Dadddd..why not? It's completely safe, and I'm the one who raised the money to go. You can't just tell me no." She stuck out her bottom lip.

"Ah hem, how did you earn the money?"

"By..cleaning up and doing my chores..but..that is so not the point here." She crossed her arms over her chest and continued pouting.

"Awh, Princess. Don't be like that. I'm only trying to protect you."

"Smother me if more like it." She said under her breath.

"You know it, hun." He kissed her on her cheek and handed Shay her lunch money.

"Dad, can't we just..discuss it? I've really been looking forward to this..I've put all my time into studying french just so I could go, and I've even done a lot of extra credit for Mr.Luck. Please please pleasssseee let me go."

"Bien joué."

She smiled brightly. "So does that mean I can go?"

Adam let out a sigh. "I guess Blake and I could talk it over."

She squeled "Thank you thank you thank you" She pulled Adam into a hug. "I love you"

"No, you're just happy because I'm giving in" He gave her a teasing smile.

"Yeah, you're right." She returned the smile, but then kissed Adam on the cheek. "I really love you, Dad."

He kissed her forehead. "I love you too, ma belle fille."

"Hey, what about me?" Blake's voice filled the room.

Shay turned around and ran into his arms. "Daddy!" She jumped into his arms and squeezed. "I missed you so much."

Blake rubbed her back, then kissed her forehead just like Adam had done. "I missed you too, sweetheart." He set her down playfully hit her cheek. "How's my little girl doing?"

She smiled, and began talking. "I've been good, just working on some extra credit for french, and trying to bring that C in AP history up." She frowned as if suddenly remembering.

"Don't worry, sweetie. You'll get it." He gave her a warm smile. "So, am I too late to take you to school?" He looked to Shay, then to Adam, how was marveling over how cute the both of them were.

"No, I was getting ready to take her. We can all go?"

Shay smiled brightly and nodded. "Let me go grab my backpack." She jogged up the stairs.

"15 years old and she still calls me Daddy. Makes me feel warm and fuzzy everytime." Blake smiled and he pulled Adam into his arms, and kissed him. "Ahh, I missed you guys so much."

Adam nuzzled his head into Blake's chest. "We missed you too, big country. No more leaving for awhile, okay?"

Blake nodded. "I'm not scheduled to leave for another 9 months, baby." He could feel Adam's smile against his chest. "I love you"

"I love you too, Blakey."

About five seconds later, Shay came back downstairs. "Ewww, get a room." She lightly hit Adam with her backpack, then laughed. "Let's go, Mr.Winchester will literally have an aneurism if I'm late."

Adam pulled out of Blake's arms, and grabbed his car keys. "Mr,Winchester?"

Shay walked out to the car, and opened the back seat door, then climbed in. "Yeah, new music teacher. Mrs.Samson got fired like..two months ago."

Adam and Blake got in, then shut their doors. Blake looked back to Shay. "How do you know if he'll have an aneurism if you're late?"

She sighed. "I was late yesterday, and he freaked out on me..I'm surprised he didn't kick my-" She paused. "I'm surprised didn't give me detention." Blake could see the red in her cheeks.

Adam looked into the rear view  mirror and smiled. "Nice save, Kiddo."

Shay returned his smile.

They sat in silence until they pulled into the Highlands High parking lot. "You know, maybe me having my own car could do all of us some good?" She popped her head up between the driver and passenger seats, then wiggled her eyebrows.

"Get out before you make yourself late."

She let out a slight grunt, then opened the door and jumped out, then bending over and saying, "I love you guys. See you after school." And with that she shut the car door and started walking into the building.

Adam watched her go in. "She's right, Blake. We're gonna have to get her her own car eventually."

Blake let out a reluctant sigh. "I know, I know..just..not yet.."

Adam turned his head. "You don't want her to grow up, do you?"

Blake shook his head. "No. I want her to stay this young ever."

Adam gave an understanding smile as he drove off.

 

_Shay's P.O.V. . ._

 

 _Oh, no! I forget my music book..Mr.W is going to have my head. Fuck._ I mentally cursed at myself as I walked into the music room and took my seat, sinking down as far as possible hoping he wouldn't notice me.  _Please don't notice me, please don't notice me, please don't-_ my thoughts were interrupted by someone calling my name. "Shay, Shay!" I looked up and saw Mr.Winchester, and my breath caught.  _My god he has the most gorgeous eyes._ "You were almost late again." He gave her a look of disapproval. I felt my face heat. I absolutely hate being put on spot. "I'd like you to stay after class for a few moments."

"B-but..I-"

He interrupted me. "Do you want to make it an hour after school instead?"

I started shaking. "N-no." 

He turned around and walked back to his desk to start taking roll, but I wasn't paying attention. I was paying attention to Mr.Winchester's face. He had the most amazing features..the perfectly chiseled chin, bright green eyes, and hair that looked almost like he'd just gotten out of bed. I began to blush as the thought came to me.  _Him in_ bed...My name being called again was what pulled me out of my thoughts. "Shay, would you like to answer?" 

I looked around at the eyes on me, then quickly looked back to my own desk again, and suddenly began to feel dizzy. "I-I...I'm sorry..what..what was the question again?" I looked around again, and my vision started blurring. Then I felt myself fall out of my seat, and then everything went black. I opened my eyes, and saw a blurred figure carrying me somewhere, but I didn't have the strength to look around, so I closed my eyes again.

The next time I opened them, I was laying on a bed. I looked around, but everything still looked blurry. I heard the sound of kids talking, and lockers being slammed shut. _School. I'm still at school. But..what happened?_ I heard someone, a female someone, calling my name, then felt a bright light being flashed in my eyes. I squinted. "W-what happened..?" My vision started to become slightly more clear. 

"You fainted." A deep, masculine voice replied. And then I looked around and saw him sitting across from the bed. "I carried you to the nurse. Your father said that it wasn't anything life threatening, and said not to call an ambulance. But he's coming to pick you up." 

I looked back up at the ceiling again and tried to swallow the lump in my throat. I hated when this happened. Especially since I had to be carried! Of all things! Why not just leave me there. I let my head fall back onto the pillow, feeling a surge of pain go through me, and I whinced.

"Hey, hey. Take it easy. You hit your head pretty hard, the nurse had to give you a couple of stitches." I looked up at Mr.W and saw the concern in his face. "What happened?"

I swallowed back the lump. "I..I have social anxiety, and when I'm put on the spot I guess I just..well, you saw." I have him a shy look. 

"Awh, damn. I'm sorry. If I would've known, I wouldn't have done it."

I lightly shrugged. "I'm sorry." _why am i saying sorry?_ Mr.W gave me a puzzled look. "I-I..I just..I'm sorry you had to..carry me.." I avoided any and all eye contact with him. "You didn't have to." That was nothing more then a whisper.

"It's alright. It's not the first time." He gave a small smile.

"R-really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, when I was teaching in colorado, a boy just fainted right in the middle of the classroom. I started freaking out and didn't know what to do, so i picked him up, just like I did you. And turns out, he was just faking it. Scared the hell out of me when he popped back up."

I laughed. "You must've been embarrassed."

He smiled. "Oh, I was. The principal walked in and the kid was still in my arms, definitely got the wrong idea there."

I bit my lip. "I'm sorry." I felt embarrassed for him.

"Eh, it's in the past, I laugh at it now."

I smiled at him. _I guess I don't feel as bad now._ I heard my Daddy's voice in the other room. "Daddy?" I saw him walk in. He looked worried. 

"Hey, baby. Are you okay?" He walked over to the end of the bed.

I nodded. "My head hurts a little, but other then that, I'm fine." I reached up and felt the stitched, which stung.

"I'm sorry, Princess. It looks like it hurts. I'm going to take you by Dr.Quinns office so he can make sure everything is alright."

I sighed. "Please don't."

He gave me a stern look, and I knew better then to argue. "I already called him."

I sat up, and automatically became dizzy again, Mr.W grabbed my forearm. "Maybe you should lie back down?"

I took a few deep breaths, and shook my head. "I'm fine." I then noticed that my jacket was off. "W..where's my jacket?" I instantly became nervous. "I need it, where is it?"

Mr.Winchester handed it to me, then gave me an apologetic look. "I had to take it off, there was a little blood on it."  

I put it back on, now feeling very uncomfortable. "C-can we go now, Daddy?" Blake nodded, and picked me up and put me into his arms, I ddin't like it, but it felt good. I wrapped my arms around his neck and lightly rested my head against his chest.

~*****~

I lay down in my bed, looking up at the skylight that was there, seeing the stars all twinkling bright. Some more then most. I sighed softly, wishing I could go back to the nurse's office. Mr.W looked worried, and it was genuine. I blushed as I started to realize that I had a crush on him. _Come on, Shay. Be smarter then this. It could never happen._ The voice inside of me spoke out, but I ignored it as I pulled the blankets up to my neck and rolled over, falling into a much needed sleep.

I woke to the feeling of pain pulsing through my head, I groaned as I got up and walked down to the kitchen to take an Advil. I cursed at the stitches in my head as I poured a glass of orange juice. I popped the oval shaped pill into my mouth, and swallowed it, then drinking the rest of my juice. I set the glass in the sink and started walking back upstairs, stopping when I heard a knock at the door. I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and saw that it read '1 a.m'. _Who would knock at this hour?_ I walked up to the door, and opened it. My breath caught as soon as I saw who was standing there. "W-what..what.."

Mr.Winchester looked just as shocked. "I just, well, my car ran out of gas just up the road, and you were the first house I could find, and-"

I interrupted. "I'll go..get m-my parents.." I felt my cheeks burn as I invited him in, and turned on the kitchen light. "Just..w..wait here." I scurried upstairs and walked into my parents bedroom, and turned on Adam's headboard light. "Dad, get up." He squinted at the light. "Get up." I lightly shook him.

"Is everything alright, sweetie?"

"Yes." _No._ "There's uhm..someone..downstairs."

My dad glanced at his clock and read the time. "Who could be here at this time?" He got up and put a shirt one, shuffling back downstairs with me. I stepped out of the way, sat down, and softly yawned.

"Hi, Mr.Levine. I'm Dean Winchester." He shook my Dad's hand.

"Hi."

Mr.Winchester looked over to me and smiled, then looked back at my Dad. "I ran out of gas just up the road, I was hoping you could help me tow my car to a gas station or something."

My dad nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Let me just run upstairs and change." He left and left me and Mr.W alone.

"So, this is where you live?" He looked around and let out a low whistle. "Rich white girl?" He gave me playful smile. 

I rolled my eyes. "Not a rich white girl, thank you very much."

He smiled. "Tell that to your Iphone 6 and uggs you like to wear."

I bit my lip. "That..that doesn't make me a white girl..I just..I..like to wear ugss, a-and, my Dad insisted on an..Ipone 6." I looked away as I blushed.

I felt Mr.Winchester step closer. "Why are you so timid?"

I smelled a light woodsy scent. "I'm n-not timid, Mr.Winchester." I slowly looked up at him towering over me.

"Call me Dean." He brought his hand up to my cheek and brushed his thumb across.

I froze, and started shaking as I got up. "I-I..I should..I s-should just..g-go.." I tired walking away but he lightly held onto my hand.

"Did I scare you?" He gave me a concerned look. I swallowed and looked at him, then down to his hand entwined with mine. He let go. "I don't want you to fear me, Shay. I just.." He grabbed my cheek again and leaned down, kissing me, then pulled away. "I'm sorry..I shouldn't have-" I interrupted him by kissing him again, only this time, deeper. I pulled away breathless. "That was-" He was interrupted by the sound of my Dad coming in, he pulled away. 

"Sweetie, you okay? You look a little flushed." My Dad looked at me. 

I nodded. "I'm fine, Dad."

_Oh god, what did I just do?_

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Adam's P.O.V. . ._

 

I jolted out of bed, feeling my heart jump into my throat as I heard a crashing sound. I quietly walked to the door and opened it ever so carefully. Glancing out, I saw Shay frantically trying to clean up the mess. I let out a sigh of relief as I stepped out of the bedroom to help her. "Hey, babygirl." She jumped. "Woah, I didn't mean to scare you, sweetie." I lightly chuckled and bent down so I could pick up some of the glass. "Be careful with this. It can easily cut you." She nodded and continued cleaning up. "So, how'd you manage to break this?"

She bit her lip, and then sighed. "I..I was gonna.."

"Sneak out." I finished the sentence for her, and she blushed. "I know, sweetheart. I was your age once too, remember?"

After all the glass was cleaned up, I sat next to Shay on her bed. "So, why were you going to sneak out?"

She hesitated before answering. "Just..a..party."

I gave her the 'i-know-that-was-a-lie' look. "Okay, now tell me the truth."

She bit her lip again. "I just did. Now, lesson learned. I won't try to sneak out again. Can you go now? I'm tired."

I sighed. "Honey, You know you can talk to me about anything. If you ever want to..you know, talk, you can come to me." I kissed her forehead and then got up, and shut the door behind me. _i really hope she's okay..oh dear gods what if she's having sex? Or has a boyfriend..or both..I am so not ready to deal with this yet._ I put a hand through my hair as I remembered my first day of her being here. She was 11, almost 12. The shiest thing ever, so adorable, and cute. I smiled at the thought, then remembered the current worry I was having. _Maybe I should talk to Blake, see what he thinks._ Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. I walked into our bedroom and crawled back into bed. _I'll talk to him tomorrow._ I covered up and wrapped my arms around Blake, slowly drifting off to sleep.

_Shay's P.O.V. . ._

 

I grabbed my phone off my nightstand and unlocked it, seeing that I had a message.

**_Hey, Love. Where are you?_ **

I sighed as I started typing back. 

**_Sorry, Dad kind of..caught me..We'll have to reschedule._ **

I set my phone back down and started getting undressed, silently cursing at myself for getting caught.  _Jesus why couldn't I have been more careful? Damn my clumziness!_ I head a "ping" sound come from my phone.

**_No worries. Do me a favor, look out your window?_ **

I looked at my phone, puzzled, and then walked over to my window, glancing out of my curtains. I smiled as I was the '67 Impala parked in the driveway. I quickly slipped off my shirt, and jeans, then replaced them with a night shirt, and boy shorts, along with my jacket. I opened my window and slowly climbed down.  _I guess the rock climbing lessons paid off. I'll have to thank Adam for that one day._ I smiled as I saw Dean leaning nonchalantly against the hood. "Very hot."

Dean smiled. "Thank you."

"Oh, I was talking about the car." I gave him a teasing look.

He chuckled and then pulled me into his arms, kissing me lightly on the top of my head as he held me. "How're you, shaybear?

I blushed at the nickname. "I-I'm fine. Just..tired."

I felt Dean's sigh. "We've been together for nearly two months now and you're still shy around me..do I intimidate you, hun?"

I pulled away just enough to look up at him. "No..you don't..I'm just..naturally skittish around people."

He frowned. "Am I just another person to you then?"

I nuzzled my head into his chest. "No, babe. You're s-special..I just..give it time, it took me almost a-a year and a half to get..comfortable with Blake and Adam."

"Speaking of," He pulled me away from his chest. "Do you plan on telling them about us anytime soon?"

"They'll freak out..well maybe not Adam, he's cool..but Blake..he'd probably shoot you."

Dean's face automatically paled. "Are you serious..?"

I playfully smiled. "No, I'm not serious. But he would be very very upset..and I honestly..don't know what he'd do.."

"Well," He pulled me up to his chest again. "Whenever you're ready, bug."

I blushed and stood up on my tip toes so I could kiss him.

~***~

"Hey, babygirl." Adam sat on my bed, looking down on me. I yawned and rolled over, looking at my phone.

"On no! It's nine..I'm going to be late for school." I jumped out of bed, only to get dizzy and fall back down again.

Adam lightly chuckled. "And that is why you aren't going anywhere. You're gonna stay home for the next couple of days, until we figure out why you keep getting these dizzy spells."

I groaned. "But I have finals coming up, Dad."

He kissed my forehead, then got up. "No school, missy." And with that he walked out and shut the door behind him.

 _I promised Dean I'd be there today.._ I sighed as I grabbed my phone off of the nightstand and went to send him a text.

 **_Hey. (: I won't be able to come to school today, just some stuff that's going on. Come by tonight?_ ** _**xoxo** _

I got a reply no less then a minute later.

**_Is everything alright, bug?_ **

My stomach flip flopped just reading that. 

**_Yes, everything is fine. I'll tell you about later._ **

Locking my phone, then setting it on the nightstand, I got up and walked downstairs to get something to eat. "And food, yes i need some food yeahhhhh fooood." I was dancing around the kitchen, grabbing eggs, then some bacon, and milk. "All I need's a little food in my life, all I need is a little food in dark, a little but I'm hopin' it might kick start, me and my appetite." I continued dancing around while singing. 

"I like the view."

I heard the deep, masculine voice echo from behind me, and I smiled. "Oh?"

I started smelling a light woodsy scent. "Mhm" I was pulled into the arms of Dean as I leaned my head back and looked up at him. "Hi, cutie."

 _Cue the blushing._ My face heated. "My parents could've been home."

He pulled me closer. "Then we would've had a lot of explaining to do." I was pulled into a kiss when the dizzy spell hit. Stepping away, I tried to lean against the counter, but ended up falling onto the kitchen floor. "Woah, Shay," Dean leaned down beside me, and worryline forming on his forehead. "Are you okay, baby?"

I looked up at him, still feeling dizzy. "I think so." He slowly helped me up off of the ground.

"You don't look okay.."

"No, no. I'm fine." I tried standing up by myself to prove a point, ultimately nearly falling over again. 

"We're taking you to the hospital." He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"No!" I put on the brakes.

"Yes." He tried pulling but I stood my ground. "Cheyenne Rae, we're going. If I have to pick you up and take you to my car, I will."

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Fine." Dean picked me up and put me over his shoulders, so my hands rested on his butt.

"Dean! Put me down!"

"No."

I rested my arms on my back and started pouting. He opened his car door and put me in the passenger seat, then grabbed my buckle. "I can do it myself." I took it from him and fastened it in. 

He jumped into the drivers seat and the car roared to life. 

We were at Good Samaritan in less then 20 minutes. "I need to call my Dad." I reached for my phone and realized I forgot it. "Shit!"

Dean gave me a look of befuddlement. 

"What?"

"Did I just hear a curse word come out of the pretty little mouth of yours?"

I started blushing.

He smiled, then kissed me. "Let's get you inside. Can you walk?" I nodded and we walked into the hospital which wasn't very busy.  

"I need to call my Dad, I'll be right back." I walked over to the phone and punched in my Dad's number. 

"Hey Pumpkin."

"Hey, Daddy."

"What's up, babygirl?"

"I'm at the hospital, everything is fine. I just got a really bad dizzy spell."

"Where are you?"

"Good Samaritan."

"I'll be right over, honey. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy." The line went dead and I let out a heavy sigh, walking back over to Dean, I slumped down in a chair. "He's coming. What am I going to tell him?" I sat up and put my head in my hands.

"Don't worry, babe."

"Yeah, 'hey, Dad, guess what? I've been dating my teacher, who is 6 years older then me, for the last 4 months now. Sorry I didn't tell you'."

Dean let out a sigh, and put him arms around my shoulder. "Don't stress, bug. Everything will be fine." He squeezed tightly.

_I sure hope you're right..._

***

Once back in the room, the nurse came in. "Ms.Rae, your Dad's here." I nodded, and she let him in.

"Hi, Daddy." He pulled me into a hug. "I'm okay, the nurse took some blood, and ran some other tests."

He pulled away and looked to me, then to Dean. "Who is this?"

I bit my lip. "This is Dean..Winchester."

My Dad gave me a look of slight shock. "Your music teacher?" I slowly nodded. "What's he doing here?" I looked to Dean nervously, hoping he'd know what to do, but he looked just about as nervous as I did. _Fanfuckingtastic._ "Cheyenne Rae, why is he hear?" The doctor knocked on the door, and I silently thanked her.

"Hi, Cheyenne. I'm Kimmy and I'll be the primary care doctor for today." She reached out to shake my hand, then my Dad's, then Dean's. "My, who's this handsome young man?" She gave him a flirtatious smile.

 _That's my boyfriend, bitch._ I bit my tongue to keep from saying anything. "I'm her boyfriend." Dean looked over to me and gave me a weak smile, then looked over to my Dad, who looked like he was about to blow a gasket.

The doctor seemed to give a disappointed look, but then covered it up with a smile. "Well, we sent your tests to the lab. We won't have any results into 24-48 hours. But we will give you a call as soon as we know anything. It doesn't seem like much on the surface, but with what you were telling the nurse, I'm thinking it could be a parasite, or some kind of bug. Have you eaten any exotic fruits lately?" She looked over to me.

"Uhm..I ate some star fruit that was imported from africa..but I doubt-"

She interrupted me. "Did you clean it, or wash it off first?"

"I don't think so..I could've, but I don't remember."

"How long ago was this?"

"About..2 weeks ago."

She pursed her lips. "I see. I'll tell that information to the lap, then get back to you. I'll bring you your discharge papers in a moment." She smiled and walked out, shutting the door behind her. I nibbled in my lip. _Let the yelling begin._

"Boyfriend?" My Dad looked over to me, then Dean. "Does Adam know about this?" I shook my head. "How old are you?"

He gave a shy look. "21"

My Dad's eyes went wide. "21? She's 16! What the hell are you doing with a 16 year old?" He walked over to him and picked him up by the hem of his shirt.

I got up and quickly walked over. "Daddy, calm down. Please."

"No, I will not calm down! You're 16 young lady! What the hell do you think you're doing?" His anger was now pointed towards me. "We'll discuss your punishment later. And as for you," He looked back to Dean. "If I EVER see you by my daughter again, I'll shoot you. And that's a promise." He gritted his teeth.

"Dad! I am not a little girl anymore, and I'm old enough to make my own damn choices!" I pushed him away from Dean, and grabbed Dean by his arm. "Come on. We're going." I tried walking away but my Dad grabbed my arm. I yanked away. "Don't touch me!" I stormed out of the room, and left the hospital without even signing any papers. I got into Dean's car and plopped down into the passenger seat, still reeling. "I cannot believe him! He thinks he can just go around threatening to kill someone, my boyfriend none the less?! I don't fucking think so." Dean was in the Drivers seat, jaw practically on the floor. "What the hell are you staring at?"

"I just..I've never seen you so-"

"Angry?" I finished the sentence for him. He nodded. "Well, I tend to get upset when my father threatens to shoot people I happen to love and car about."  
I got a twitch in my jaw. "And I'll be damned if I'm going to allow him to do it now!"

"I think he's just worried, babe. You can't blame him, I mean, you're his little girl. He's just scared to see you get hurt."

I frowned. "But I know you won't hurt me. Not like he'll believe it."

Dean gave me an apolgizing look. "I'm sorry I mentioned it..I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

I shook my head and leaned over to kiss him. "You didn't do anything..babe," I said the word carefully. "It's just my Dad being..well, my dad."

Dean smiled. "You called me Babe." He kissed my forehead. "I think I'm in love with you.."

I froze. _Love? He THINKS? What do I say? Oh god..I'm gonna end up having an anxiety attack._ "I-I think I..love..you too.." I bit my lip, and tried to keep myself from shaking too bad.

He kissed my forehead and just held me in his arms.

_Blake's P.O.V. . ._

 

"21, Adam! Do you hear that? 20fucking1 years old!!" I shouted into my phone as I ran a hand through my hair. "I can't believe she kept this from us..god only knows how long they've been dating..good god, 21! I wanted to kick his little weasel ass right then and there..but she stormed out and took him with her before I even had a chance, and now she won't answer her phone and I'm worried. She's only 16." I paced the hospital hallway.

"Babe, calm down. That's the first thing you need to do. Just focus on calming yourself and getting rid of any displaced anger."

I frowned. "Oh, there is no anger that has been displaced."

I heard Adam sigh. "Baby, listen to me, you're still upset. You need to dispose of the negative feelings."

I gritted my teeth. "I'm not in the mood for any hippy crap right now, Adam. And how come you're acting like this is okay?" The fact that he acted so nonchalantly about it made me even more angry.

"Blake, are you forgetting that when I met you, I was 15 and you were 20? I was only a sophomore, and you were a senior in college. But that didn't stop us from doing whatever we were gonna do whether people liked it or not. It's the same with Shay, she's going to do what she believes is right even if we don't like it. She's going up, baby..I know you don't like it, and quite frankly, I don't either. But in all reality, there's nothing we can do. She can't stay our little girl forever, and I know you know that. She's not 6 anymore, babe. She doesn't need you there every second to protect her. You're just being stubborn as always, ya billy goat.

"It's..it's not the same. I mean, he's her teacher for gods sake!"

I could practically hear Adam's faint little smile. "Are you just coming up with excuses not to accept this?"

I sighed. _Am I?_ "Okay..fine..I don't want her to grow up. I want her to stay my little girl forever. I want to comfort her when she cries, celebrate with her when she's happy, I want to hug her and hold her and tell her I love her every damn day until I die..I want to protect her from anything that can hurt her..I want her to be safe, Adam.."

"I know, Blakey. And you can still hug her, and tell her you love her, and everything else like that. But you can't protect her from feeling hurt. There's hurt everywhere in the world, and we can't shield her from it. She needs to experience certain things so she can learn and understand them."

"What do I do, Adam?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Blake's P.O.V. . ._

 

"Goddamnit, where is she? It's been nearly three fucking days!!" I put a hand through my hair as I paced the living room floor.

"Babe, calm down. She's probably with-"

"Dean!" I cut him off.

Adam frowned. "I was going to say carson.." he gave a slight smile. "But, yeah. Him, too."

I scowled at him. "Adam, now is not the time for your fucked up sense of humor! And why would she be with Carson in the first damn place?"

"Oh, jee. I don't know..maybe because he's like her uncle? And I called Dean, he said he didn't know where she was and that he thought she came home."

"Oh, piss off."

He gave me an obscene hand gesture.

"Yeah, fuck you too." I turned around and dialed her phone number again.

"Hey, it's Shay. You know what to do."

I hung up before I heard the beep. "Goddamn her! We always taught her to NEVER shut her phone off!!"

Adam got up and walked over to me. "I'll go over to Carson's and see if she's with him, you stay here in case she comes home." I kissed him on the cheek. "Just take a deep breath, baby. We'll find her."

"Why can't I go with you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Because she thinks you're mad at her..she's probably terrified of what you'll do to her..you have to remember her past, Blake..when you yelled at her at the hospital, it probably triggered a lot of bad memories for her. And she's afraid you'll hurt her. I know you wouldn't, but she thinks you're going to. That's most likely why she hasn't come home."

I sighed. "I shouldn't have yelled at her..fuck this is all my fault.." I put my head in my hands.

Adam pulled me into his embrace, his tiny figure being masked by my figure. "No, no, baby. It isn't your fault," He pulled away. "Now I'm going to go to Carson's. Pay attention to the door..and her bedroom window."

I nodded and he grabbed his car keys and left.

_Adam's P.O.V. . ._

 

_Oh god, I hope she's with Carson..I cannot even stand to think about what could happen to my little girl.._ I stopped in front of Carson's house and barely put my car in park before jumping out and running to his door. Now that I was away from Blake, I could freak out. "Carson, open up." I rang the door bell twice, and then banged on the door. "Carson! It's me, open up, please, I need to talk to you." I continued banging until he came up the the door, his hair a mess, and only wearing a pair of plaid boxers. "Hey, Carson, look, have you seen-"

"Adam, it's like 8 in the morning..these are my prime sleeping hours you dick. You better have a good fucking reason to come pounding on my door like the goddamn FBI or some shit." I pushed past him and walked into the living room. "Yeah, sure, come right on it." Carson glared at me as he shut the door. "What the hell is so damn important that you have to wake me up this early?" I was breathing heavy as I fell back onto the couch. I knew she wasn't here just by the way Carson was acting. "Woah, Adam..you okay?" I shook my head as I felt my lungs closing up. I was having a panic attack. "Hey, hey, calm down." He bent down beside me. "Deep breaths, buddy. In." He inhaled. "And out." He exhaled. I repeated the motion a couple of times. "Is that better?" He gave me a concerned look. "What's going on, Adam?"

I put a hand through my hair. "It's Shay..she's been gone for 3 days and I thought..I thought she was here..I could've sworn she'd be here, Carson.." I swallowed the lump of fear in my throat as I tried to pull myself together. "Her boyfriend doesn't know where she is, and now you don't..she doesn't have friends. No family either." I started thinking about the worst. "Oh god..what if she was kidnapped?" I looked up to Carson with worry filled eyes.

He stood up and started pacing. "No, don't think about that. Just think of where she might be. Can you think of anything? And favorite spots?"

I shook my head. "No..she's a home body, Carson. You know that. She barely leaves the house."

He frowned. "Look..I know I just told you not to think badly..but..have you tried hospitals..? Or police stations..?"

I froze _. Hospitals?_ The word made me nauseous. "No.." My lungs started closing up again. "She isn't a trouble maker, and she can't..she can't be hurt.."

"We'll start calling hospitals today, Adam."

I jumped up. "No, I'll drive." I ran out the door and got into my car, speeding off. _Two major emergency hospitals in LA. Good Samaritan, and St. Vincent Medical Center._ I mentally mapped out which was closest to here, and I stepped on the gas, probably blowing three stop lights and nearly hitting 10 people. Once in the parking lot, I didn't even put my car in park before I was out and running into the ER. "I..I'm looking for someone..She's female, brown hair, blue eyes, short, I-"

One of the doctors stopped me. "We have no Jane Does'."

"Oh, fuck off." I pushed him away and ran back to my car, speeding off to St. Vincent, again, not putting my car in park, I jumped out and ran into the ER. "I'm looking for someone..She's female, blue eyes, brown hair, about this tall." I made a gesture with my hands. "She..she's only 16..I just.."

A doctor walked up to me. "I'm very sorry, sir. But we don't have any Jane Does here." He gave me a look of sympathy. "But I wish you well in finding this someone." He gave a faint smile and returned to his seat.

I walked back to my car and sat in the drivers seat, blankly staring and the wheel. _Oh God, Shay..where are you..._ I bit my lip to keep it from trembling as emotions started coursing through me. _I hope you're okay..._

_Blake's  P.O.V. . ._

 

I practically paced a whole through the living room floor waiting to here from Carson, or Adam, or Shay. I checked my phone every 2 minutes and then continued pacing, worrying. Until I heard the front door open, and then shut. I ran out into the hallway and saw Adam. "Did you find her?" I looked past him, hoping I'd see those bright blue eyes that I loved so much. But when they didn't come, I looked over to Adam. "Adam..?" I saw a tear roll down his cheek. "Baby.." He walked into my arms and wrapped them around me as he sobbed. I pulled him closer to me and held him. "Babe, it's going to be okay." I started rubbing his back. "We're going to find her. Everything is going to be okay, I promise." He shook as his sobs got slightly louder. "C'mon, baby. You need to calm down." I put him arms length away and put my hands on his shoulders. "You need to breathe and focus on calming yourself down. The last thing you need right now is to have a panic attack." He swiped at his watery weakness and took in a deep breath. I gave him a faint smile. "There ya, go, Baby. You got it." I continued rubbing his back for 15 more minutes until I saw that he stopped shaking. "I'm proud of you, babe." I pulled him into another hug and rested my chin on his head. "I promise you we'll find her. I don't care what we have to do."

_And I mean that._

~****~

_Adam's P.O.V. . ._

I grabbed my keys and quietly walked out the back door, It was 5;30 A.M and I still haven't slept. I've been too busy trying to figure out where my babygirl could be. _Oh my poor babygirl..._ I took a breath before I let my emotions get the best of me. I unlocked my car and got in, then drove off. _I'm going to turn this whole city inside out just to find her._ But first, I was headed over to the one guy who I knew she hung out with. Dean.   
Once at his apartment, I pounded on the door. "Dean, get your ass out here right now." The answer came almost immediately, and once the door was open, I didn't wait for an invitation. Slamming him against the wall, I snarled. "Where the hell is she." He gulped as I held him by the hem of his shirt. "Answer me, damnit!"

"I told you I don't know where she is!" He tried to pry my hand away but I wouldn't budge. "Let go of me!" He let out a low growl, all signs of fear gone. 

"Not until you tell me where my daughter is you sick pervert." I gripped his shirt tighter.

He had a visible tic in his jaw. "Look, the last time I saw her was after she dropped me off at my house, the night at the hospital. I'm telling you the truth."

"You know, I find that kind of hard to believe." I let out another low growl.

"Fine, don't fucking listen to me! But I'm not going to allow you to just walk into my home and do this to me." He gripped my forearm and yanked it away, then walked into the kitchen and came back out with a piece of paper. "I found this in her car." I took the piece of paper and read it. "And before you ask, no, I don't know what it is, or who it's from."

I looked up at him, and saw the truth in his eyes, I sighed. "I'm sorry, Dean. I know you love my daughter..I'm just..I'm worried about her, you know? She's very very precious to me and if anything happened to her.." I took in a deep breath before the emotions took over.

Dean gave me a look of sympathy. "I promise I'll do everything I can to help you find her."

I nodded and then started to leave, but then stopped. "I'm sorry for barging in." Without waiting for an answer, I walked out the front door and back to my car. _Where do I go now?_ I looked down to my hands and couldn't stop the single tear from running down my cheek. _Please be okay, Cheyenne..._ I took a couple of deep breaths then started my car and drove off. I just needed to go for a drive, try to clear my head. I chose an abandoned road that always calmed me down when I needed it. I turned on the radio and rolled down my window to let the cool air in. _Oh, yeah. This is definitely what I need right now_. Sucking in the fresh air, I looked at my surroundings, there was nothing in sight except grass, looking in the distance, I thought I saw something move, but I probably just imagined it. I continued driving until I saw something shift in the grass. I pulled my car over and rubbed my eyes, then leaned my head back and took a couple of more deep breaths. _Come on, Adam. Get your shit together._ I lightly shook my head and was about to start driving when the thing in the grass moved again. _Okay, I know I didn't imagine that._ I grabbed a flashlight and got out of my truck walking over to where I saw the movements. As I came closer, I felt the fear build up in my chest, and once I was close enough, I froze. _Oh my god..._ I ran to get there quicker and looked down the the bloodied, beaten up, and bruised body of my 16 year old daughter. I dropped the flashlight and quickly leaned down to pick her up. "Shay?" I brushed her hair from her face, then saw her collar bone that looked like it has been broken. "Cheyenne." I waited for an answer.

"D-dad?" She stirred a little.

I tried to hold back my tears. "Yeah, it's me, baby. I'm going to get you out of here." I took her back to my car and headed to the hospital. "Shay? Sweetheart? How are you doing back there?" I took a quick glance to the backseat, and saw my daughter. She didn't look like she was breathing. "Shay.." I began panicking as I sped up and blew through stop signs and red lights, not caring if a cop started tailing me. My daughter was more important.   
Once in the hospital drop off area I jumped out of my car and carefully grabbed Shay from the backseat. Running into the ER section, I became panicking even more when I didn't feel her breathing. "Help! Someone help me!" Doctors came to my side right away and I lay her down on one of the gurneys. 

"What happened?" One of the doctors, I couldn't tell which, started speaking. 

"I-I don't know...she's been missing for three days, and I found her in a field-"

The doctor cut me off. "Is this Cheyenne Rae?"

I nodded. "And I'm her father, Adam Levine."

The doctor took a small flashlight and shined it in her eyes. "Shay?" Honey, can you hear me?" No response came. "Her pulse is weak. And it looks like there's a puncture wound in her side. We need to get her back. Now." They rushed her down the hallway to Surgery.

_Surgery?_ "Wait..what..w-why surgery?" I ran with them until they pushed her through two double doors and I wasn't allowed any further. A doctor held me back. "Wait..what are they going to do to her?" I tried to look into the room, but I couldn't see anything.

"She has a puncture wound in her middle right side. There's been clear signs of a mass amount of blood loss, and we need to get in to seal it shut, and most likely give her a transfusion. What type of blood does she have?"

"She's, uhm..O negative."

The doctor smiled. "Don't worry, we're going to take care of her." She put her mask on and walked into the surgery room and shut the door.

I walked over to the waiting room and grabbed my phone out to call Blake. "Hey, Blake, yeah, I found her. Good Samaritan hospital." He hung up before I could say anything else.   
Sighing, I leaned against the wall and looked towards the room my daughter was in. _Please don't take her from me.._ I couldn't bear the thought of losing her. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me, besides Blake. And god only knows what would happen to him if anything happened to our daughter. He'd be a wreck. I don't know how we would ever come back from that, and honestly, I don't think we would.

"Adam?" I heard the thick country accent and I looked up, seeing Blake, who had obviously been crying. "My god...what happened.." He looked at me, and I glanced down, seeing blood all over my pants, shirt, and arms. I guess I was in so much of a hurry that I didn't even notice. "Is she-"

I cut him off. "No, she's not. They're w-working on her right now.." I started choking on my words as a sob came out, and Blake pulled me into his arms. I guess it was my turn to have another break down.

"Baby, they're not going to let her slip away. I know that. Everything will be okay." He took a ragged breath, signaling that he was crying as well. "You found her, Adam. You saved her life." I buried my head in his shoulder and tried to calm down. "What happened?"

I pulled away and Blake wiped away a few of my tears. "I..I don't know..I was driving to try to clear my mind..and she was in a field, I nearly passed her up because I thought I was just seeing things.." I saw her body in my mind and I nearly started crying again. "Who would do this to someone? I mean..she looked terrible..I don't understand how someone could do such a thing.." I put a hand through my hair as I tried to calm down.

One of the nurses walked out from his station. "If you guys would like, there's a much more comfortable waiting room right down the hall. The surgeons informed me that it's going to be awhile." He walked out of sight, then came back a few minutes later with someone clothes. "Here, try these on. I had some spare clothes in my locker."

He tried handing them to me, but I declined. "I couldn't-"

The nurse cut me off. "I insist. There's a bathroom right across the hall from the waiting room." He handed me the clothes and headed back before I could protest anymore. 

I looked down at the sweats and T-shirt that I was holding. "I'll be right back." I walked into the bathroom, then picked a stall, and pulled my clothes off, tossing them in the trash. I slipped on the sweatpants that where a size too big, and the T-Shirt was was loose. _Great..now I look even worse then I did before._ Sighing, I walked out of the stall, then went to the sinks. I turned on the water and tried to make my hair look better, as well as my eyes, which were still puffy from all the crying I had done. I looked at my face in my mirror and swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. "Come on, Adam. Just calm down." I talked to my reflection hoping it would help. "Pull yourself together, everything will be fi-" I stopped when I heard someone walk into the bathroom. I looked over to see a guy that was about 6'1 with tattoos running up and down his arms. He smiled at me and I gave a sly, small, smile in return, then put my head down and walked back out to the waiting room. "Hey." I sat across from Blake and looked over to him. "Any news?"

He let out a small laugh. "It's been like 20 minutes, babe."

I shrugged. "I'm just..I'm worried, that's all."

Blake gave me a meaningful look. "I know, baby. I am to. But it's not in our hands."

I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on my knees, _Just let her be okay._

~***~

 

12 hours later, one of the surgeons came out, and Blake and I rose at the same time. "How is she doing, doc?"

He gave Blake and I a look of sympathy and sighed. Not a good sign. "The puncture wound we saw in her side punctured a lung, and hit an artery."

"Is she..is she okay..?" I gripped onto Blake's hand. "I mean..why did it take so long just for that?"

"After we patched her up, we saw extensive damage to her skull, collar bone, forearm, and we suspected broken ribs. So we did X-rays, and a CAT scan of her brain to make sure everything was functioning, and to make sure there was no swelling."

Blake spoke up. "So..what all was done to her?"

The doctor seemed hesitant at first. "She has a skull fracture, her collar bone is completely shattered, the bone in her forearm has three hair line fractures, and she does have 6 broken ribs. There was no brain swelling, thankfully. The puncture wound was from a knife of some sort, and she lost over 60% of her blood, she's lucky to even be alive.." He was averse about saying anything else. "There's one more thing.." He looked over from me, to Blake and gave a look of regret. "We had female doctors examine her..there's signs of rape and sexual assault."

The air caught in my lungs and suddenly I couldn't breathe. "She..she was..raped..." Blake pulled me into his arms and I started sobbing. "N-no.." He pulled me closer and held me tighter. _This can't be happening..._

"She's awake right now if you want to-"

Blake stopped him. "We'll go in in a bit."

He nodded, then walked away, leaving Blake and I in the waiting room as I sobbed into his shoulder.  
After a good fifteen minutes, I calmed myself enough to where I could take in a breath without it being ragged, or labored.

"Do you want to go see her now, baby?" Blake looked down to me.

"C-can it just be me at first? I just want to talk to her alone."

Blake have a small smile and nodded. "Okay, baby. That's fine with me." He kissed my nose, and I gave a sly smile, then headed towards my daughter's room.

_Shay's P.O.V. . ._

I heard coughing to signal that someone was in the room, I looked over and Saw Adam. He took a deep breath obviously trying to keep a strong face for me. "Hey, babygirl." He walked over to my bed and pulled up a chair, then sat down. "How are you feeling?"

I gave him a playful glare. "I feel like rainbows and sunshine, Dad."

He lightly chuckled. "You don't look like rainbows and sunshine."

I wrinkled my nose. "I'm in a hospital, what do you want from me?" I tried to smile but I just couldn't. "Daddy..?"

He bit his lip as tears started swimming in his eyes. "You haven't called me that since you were a little girl." I only called Blake Daddy.

"Please don't cry.." I could feel tears welling in my eyes as well.

He calmed myself before the tears started flowing. "What happened, sweetie..?" I looked down to my hands and started fiddling with them. "Baby, you can tell me anything. You know that." A single tear rolled down my cheek. "Oh, sweetheart.." He got up and brought my head to his chest as I let out silent sobs. "Shhh, it's okay, honey."

I shook my head and pulled away. "No, it's not okay, Dad."

I hiccuped, and was about to start talking again when another guy came in. "Excuse me, I'm, detective Mark Burnett, Los Angles police department, special victims unit." He looked Adam to me. "Are you Cheyenne?" I nodded and he smiled. "Hi, Cheyenne. I just came here to ask you a few questions. Is that alright with you?" I looked up to my dad and he nodded, then I looked over to the detective and gave a small nod. "Would you feel more comfortable if your Dad left?"

"No. I want him to stay." I pulled him close like I used to when Blake would try to take him away from me.

The detective inclined his head. "Alright. Well, do you know what the SVU does, Cheyenne?"

"They work sex crimes. Rape, sexual assault, stuff like that."

He smiled. "That's right. You know you're facts." He took a seat. "I assume you understand why I'm here then."  
I didn't respond, I looked up to Adam and he mouthed the words "It's okay".   
The detective continued. "Could you tell me what happened?"

I nodded and looked down to my hands again. "I was driving home after dropping my boyfriend off, and I got a flat tire, my spare must have been left at home..my father is always reminding me to put it on..but I guess I just never listened.." I started playing with my hands again. "I tried calling a tow truck, but there wasn't service where I was, so I decided to walk to the nearest gas station to see if anyone could help me, a guy stopped me while I was walking, I couldn't see his face, and I didn't recognize his voice. He asked me if I needed a ride, I told him no, and continued walking, then I felt something hit the back of my head, and when I came to I was in a room, it was dark so I couldn't see anything, but I heard faint talking in the backround. I was restrained with rope, and there was duct tape over my mouth so I couldn't talk. Then someone came into the room, I couldn't see his face either, and I don't know if it was the same guy. He said that his friends were going to have fun with me and," a couple of tears started rolling down my cheek. "if I was a good girl that they'd let me go back home to my parents." I bit my lip as it started trembling.

"Did they rape you..?"

"Yes, they did. Repeatedly. I didn't think it would ever stop.." Adam pulled my head to his chest again as I started crying. 

The detective gave a look of compassion. "I realize this must be very hard for you, Cheyenne. But if you don't mind me asking, how did you get away?"

I wiped my tears away and sniffled. " They had me in handcuffs because they were moving me by truck, and I pretended that I was hurt so they'd pull over, and once they did, I ran, as fast as I could, but one of the guys caught up to me, stabbed me, and beat me, then raped me again..another guy came for me afterwards, I couldn't see his face either, but his eyes looked familiar..he leaned down and said, "Shh, it's going to be okay." and then walked back to the others and told them that I was dead, and that there was no point in moving me." Adam handed me a tissue and I wiped my nose. "I'm sorry. I usually don't cry like this in front of people."

"Oh, gods, no. Don't apologize." He stood. "We'll be in touch for awhile. But I promise you we'll find these guys, and when we do, we're going to nail their asses to the wall."  
He gave my Dad his card and then walked out of the room, Blake came in about two minutes later. "Hey, sweetheart. I have someone here to see you." Blake moved out of the way so reveal Dean behind him.

He started walking towards me and I shook my head. "N-no..go away.." I gripped onto Adam so tight that I thought I may have broken a rib, and my heart monitor started beeping, followed by 3 doctors rushing in.  Blake grabbed Dean's arm and lead him out of the room.

One of the doctors stepped by my side. "What happened?" I didn't respond, I just clung to Adam like a scared child. The doctor gave an understanding nod, then walked out.

_Blake's P.O.V. . ._

 

"Why did she have that reaction to you?" 

Dean shook his head. "I-I don't know, honestly."

"Excuse me, I can answer that that question." A guy in a suit walked up to Dean and I. "I'm Rick Goodman, a psychiatrist."

I gave him a curious glance. "Why are you here?"

"I was called in to evaluate ms.Rae. Now, the reaction she had to you," He pointed to Dean. "is normal for a rape victim, especially a girl of her age. Any male figures will most likely cause her anxiety, flashbacks, panic attacks, it's all to be expected after such a traumatizing experience."

_Okay, I'm confused._ "But-"

Dean interrupted me. "She..she was raped..?" I gave him a confirming look. "No.." He fell back into one of the chairs in the waiting room, and visibly started shaking. "No.."

"Dean?" I shook him lightly but no response came. 

"He's in shock, Mr.Shelton." The psychiatrist spoke up. "Just give him a few moments to calm down."

I gave Dean a worried look before returning my attention to the psychiatrist. "You said any male figure will disorient her..if that's true, then how come it didn't happen with her Dad, or me?"

"That I'm not quite certain of. She should have had the same reaction." He gave a puzzled look.

"Yeah, well Mr.'psychiatrist'," I added sarcsm to the word. "if you don't mind I'd like to return to my daughter." I headed back for her room, and I saw Adam sitting outside of the door, looking like someone had just killed his puppy dog. I was about to go up and talk to him when yet another doctor stopped me. "Oh for christ sakes! What in the hell is wrong now?!" The doctor blushed and suddenly looked guilty. "I'm sorry, it's just been a long day." 

He inclined his head and started talking. "I'm afraid we've run into a problem with your daughter."

My heart nearly stopped. "What is it..?"

"One of her lungs was ruptured somehow. We had no choice but to put her under, but by the looks of it..her chances of surviving this are very slim."

_Oh gods no..._


End file.
